scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mascot Monster Mayhem
Mascot Monster Mayhem is the third episode of the first season of The One and Only Scooby-Doo!. Premise A mascot monster haunts Marcus's Mini-Golf Course. Synopsis A woman is playing mini-golf at Marcus's Mini-Golf Course after it has closed. She hears a noise coming from hole thirteen. She walks over to the hole and hears to noise again. The woman decides to play this hole, and she gets a hole in eight. Suddenly, a mascot walks over to her. The mascot was a large smile and two round blue eyes. Suddenly, the smile turns to an evil look, and the mascot's eyes turn red. The mascot grabs a golf club and golfs the ball into a hole. Then, the mascot roars at the woman, and she runs away. Scooby and the gang are driving to Gus's Great Grape Shop to buy some grapes. Suddenly, the Mystery Machine runs out of gas in front of Marcus's Mini-Golf Course. The gang gets out of the van. A man walks up to the gang. Shaggy realizes it is his good buddy, Marcus. Shaggy introduces Marcus to the gang. Marcus explains his mascot has been terrorizing the mini-golf course. He leads the gang into his cabin next to the golf course. While Marcus explains what is happening to Fred, Daphne, and Velma, Scooby and Shaggy go off and discover the kitchen. They make sandwiches, eat them, and return to the rest of the gang. Soon, Shaggy is playing mini-golf, and Scooby is watching. Shaggy gets a hole in two. Suddenly, the mascot monster walks by and gets a hole in one. Then he roars at Shaggy. Scooby and Shaggy run away. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are looking around. They meet Johnny. Johnny is an old man who used to be a master at golf. Johnny walks away. Scooby and Shaggy come running up to Fred, Daphne, and Velma. They explain what happened. Suddenly, the mascot monster comes running up to the gang, swinging a golf club at them. The gang run away and escapes. They meet Lilly. She claims to have been attacked by the monster last night. Lilly walks away, dropping rubber that looks like the monster's skin. Velma calls for Lilly. Lilly comes back. Velma hands Lilly the skin and asks where she got it. Lilly answers with "um... err... that isn't mine." Lilly walks away again. The gang splits up. Scooby and Shaggy are looking for clues. They see the mascot monster playing hole ten. He gets a hole in one, and walks off. Scooby and Shaggy walk up to hole ten, and the monster appears and roars at them. Scooby and Shaggy run away, and the chase scene starts. In the chase scene, Scooby and Shaggy are running from the mascot monster. They hit his with a golf club, and run away. Fred, Daphne, and Velma are running from the monster. They escape him, ending the chase scene. Scooby and Shaggy are about to run into a wall. They jump on a tree, and the mascot hits the course. Soon, Fred, Daphne, Velma, and Marcus are there. Shaggy and Scooby are down from the tree. Marcus unmasks the mascot to reveal Johnny. Velma says they knew it was Johnny because the monster is so good at golf. Johnny wanted to scare everybody away and buy the golf course for less money. The next day, Scooby is playing hole seventeen. He gets a hole in one. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" he cheers. Cast and Characters Villains Suspects Culprits Locations *Marcus's Mini-Golf Course Notes/trivia Home media *The One and Only Scooby-Doo! The Complete First Season *The One and Only Scooby-Doo! The Complete Series